fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Nasamaki/Nasamaki and FTW (Fan-Fiction)
Nasamaki and FTW Guild Introduction A Magnolia, la ville est remplie de touristes, de mages mais aussi d’habitants. Au fond de cette grande ville, se trouve un édifice à la l’effigie de la ville: grand et robuste, ce bâtiment est celui de la guilde la plus puissante du royaume de Fiore prouvé lors des Grand Jeux Magiques. C’est un bâtiment immense quand on se trouve juste en face de celui-ci. Il montre bien la puissance de cette guilde. Dès le portail de ce somptueux édifice, on peut sentir l’odeur des plats cuisinés par Mira, une mage puissante qui contrôle la magie des astres. En approchant de la porte, on rentre dans un « autre monde ». On entre dans une autre ambiance, un air chaleureux vous emplit les poumons, les amitiés très soudées de cette guilde. Les discussions entre amis sont très sympathiques à percevoir. Quelques fois on peut y voir quelques petits combats qui peuvent vite dégénéré en combats collectifs où beaucoup de mages s’y mettent mais ils sont souvent interrompus rapidement par Alyss, la représentante de la guilde ou même par le maître de guilde, nommé Slandy Hunter. Qui, depuis 4 ans, a pris la place de maître de guilde. C’est un chasseur de Dragons des Étoiles, il est très sérieux en tant que maître de guilde mais aussi très puissant. Slandy est souvent dans son bureau de maître de guilde mais il lui arrive de plus en plus de rester dans la salle principale de la guilde. C’est comme ça que se passe chaque jour dans cette magnifique guilde Fairy Tail Wiki. Châpitre 1: Sombre entrée Il était 15h à Magnolia, la guilde de Fairy Tail Wiki battait à son plein, pleins de mages reviennent de missions et en repartent. Mais tout d’un coup plus aucun trafic sur l’allé principal de la guilde, tout le monde regardais vers l’entrée de la guilde l’ambiance à tout à coup changer. San Mononoke, le misanthrope, qui se trouvait seul dans un coin de la guilde avec son loup, l’avait ressentie bien avant tout le monde et dit ! San Mononoke: Qui est-ce qui dégage une humeur aussi déprimante ?! C’est répugnant.. Déjà que je fais un effort pour vous supporter... Slandy, s’asseyant : Ce n’est pas une personne qu’on connaît, mon flair de chasseur de Dragon me le prouve. Mira ''': Qui est-il ?... Cette ambiance, me… f…ait… peur…? Sentant que l’ambiance à changer d’un coup, tout le monde pensaient à la venue d’un ennemi ou d’une troupe d’ennemis et pour ce préparé au combat ils se mirent en position et ne baissèrent pas leur garde de tel façon à dégainer de suite sur un éventuel ennemi. Tout le monde commençait à percevoir des bruits de pas. A chaque bruit de pas la tension au sein de la guilde, sauf le maître qui lui était tellement sereins qu’il s’endormit. Madi Park, une fille puissante appartenant à la guilde, s’empressa d’aller réveillé le maître, ce qui le fit sursauter. On pouvait maintenant distinguer l’ombre de la personne puis ensuite la silhouette de cette personne. La personne était grande et portait une cape qui lui recouvrait le corps ainsi que la tête. On pouvait distinguer que c’était un garçon. Il baissait la tête de sorte qu’on ne voit pas son visage. La personne avança lentement vers la fin de l’allée centrale de la guilde qui menait au maître. Sur les côté de l’allée, les mages était en position. Quand le sombre personnage arriva devant Slandy il engagea la conversation : '''Inconnu ': '''Etes-vous bien le maître de cette guilde ? '''Slandy :' '''Oui, mais montrez-moi votre visage tout d’abord Le jeune inconnu s’exécuta, d’un coup brusque il enleva sa cape. Le maître et les autres membres vinrent son visage. Il avait les cheveux de couleur bruns avec plusieurs nuances de bruns et les yeux bleu, il avait les cheveux en bataille mais bien arrangé. A sa ceinture, on pouvait apercevoir, un sabre. Il portait des habits assez classe. Dans la guilde, tous ce demandaient qui est-il et pourquoi est-il ici. Tout à coup l’inconnu pris la parole : '''Inconnu :' '''Je voudrais vous parler seul, Maître Slandy. '''Slandy :' Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ? Inconnu :' '''Je m’appelle Nasamaki... Pour le reste je dois vous parler seul, Maître Slandy, c’est important. Tout à coup un jeune homme nommé Fic s’approcha de Nasamaki et lui dit : '''Fic :' Si tu oses touché au maître je me ferais une joie de te tuer. Nasamaki,'' soupir : … Quand il se mit à avancer Mira, intimidé demanda à Nasamaki : '''Mira ':''' Si tu veux déposer ton épée derrière le comptoir pendant t’as discution avec le maître, c’est possible… '''Nasamaki ':' C’est un sabre. Sur ces mots il défait le nœud qui attaché le fourreau de son épée et le confia à la jolie Mira. Il lui dit : Nasamaki' ': Si tu essayes cette épée c’est à tes risques et périls. Ne défie pas mes paroles. Je t’ai prévenu. Sur ces paroles, il suivit le maître qui alla vers son bureau. Tout d’un coup l’atmosphère de la guilde c’était détendu, tout le monde se remirent à parler. La guilde reprenait son court normal. Châpitre 2: Bienvenue à la guilde Fairy Tail Wiki! La conversation entre le maître et Nasamaki dura bien plus d’une heure. C’est à 16h45 que le jeune mage sorti du bureau du maître Slandy et repris son sabre qu’il accrocha à sa ceinture. Nasamaki sorti de cette pièce comme il en est rentré le seul truc qui avait changé et que tout le monde avait remarqué est la marque de la guilde sur le haut de son bras droit : elle était de couleur noir. Le maître lui avait complétement changé d’humeur, il ne savait pas quoi pensé après avoir écouté ce que Nasamaki avait à lui dire. Le nouveau mage de FTW s’assis sur une table, tout seul, quand Mira s’approcha de lui : Mira,souriante: Bienvenue à Fairy Tail Wiki ! Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Nasamaki hocha de la tête puis répliqua : Nasamaki De l’eau ou un jus. Mira ''':D’accord je t’amène ça tout de suite Mira s’exécuta et alla en cuisine pour préparer le jus de la nouvelle recrue. Pendant ce temps Nasamaki resta aussi calme qu’il était. Mais une personne vient déranger se calme… En effet le mage Fic dérangea une seconde fois le mage et au même moment Mira revient de la cuisine de la guilde : '''Fic,confiant: Bon ta fini de faire la tête tout le temps dans ton coin, sinon… Il n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Nasamaki réplica d’un très grand froid et toujours avec les yeux regardant la table: Nasamaki: '''Sinon, quoi ?! Tout le monde était sur les nerfs, personne ne connaissais le caractère ni la puissance du nouveau mage, personne ne préférer prendre parti laissant Fic seul face à Nasamaki. Le maître de guilde laissa faire pour voir ce qui allait se passez. Fic continua dans sa supercherie en répondant à Nasamaki : '''Fic : La guilde ne veut pas de gars comme toi, alors je te chasserai. Nasamaki: Essaye. Fic souris puis d’un seul coup des flammes formèrent un cercle autour de fic ne le laissant pas s’échapper sans se bruler. Nasamaki n’avait pas bougé du tout mais avait déjà bloqué Fic. Le maître n’en revenait pas lui-même. Fic lui était désemparer et abandonna l’affrontement. Le maître était soulagé et soupira. La nouvelle recrue bu le jus que Mira lui avait préparé et sorti de la majestueuse guilde. Tout le monde était encore sur le choc. Le maître lui pouffer de rire en voyant la tête que tirait Fic qui était terrorisé face à la puissance de Nasamaki. Puis quand Nasamaki se retira tout le monde rigolèrent de Fic. Chapitre 3: Triste endroit Après cet affrontement Nasamaki sorti de la guilde. Toutes les personnes de la guilde ne parlaient que de lui. Jusqu’à que Julia pris la parole. C’était une très jolie fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons qui rester souvent avec ses amis Julia : Il s’est fait avoir bêtement, qu’est-ce qu’il peut-être nul Fic... Je l’aurais battu en un seul coup à sa place. Ann : Si Fic a perdu aussi rapidement et lamentablement, alors tu n’as auc… Julia,'' interrompant Ann'' : Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?! Tout à coup quelqu’un se leva du fond de la salle et s’approcha. Il était vêtu d’habits sombres et avait-les cheveux noirs. Une pression considérable entourer cette personne. Une magie très concentrée résidait au fond de lui. Quand les membres de la guilde virent cette personne ils dirent « Jiguen ?! » sauf Fic qui dit: Fic: '''Le vieillard ?! En effet Jiguen Ribenji avait 420 ans et été considéré comme immortel. Il prit ensuite la parole. '''Jiguen : Julia… Tu te prends toujours trop de haut. J’ai vu l’affrontement , tu n'aurais eu aucune chance toi aussi... Il n’a même pas eu besoin regardé Fic pour le piéger... Madi : Il a soit de très bonne oreille soit un très bon flair… Serait-ce un chasseur de dragon? Terion : Il n’a pas la même odeur que nous, chasseur de dragons, j’en suis certain. Jiguen : En vérité, avant qu’il ne piège Fic, j’ai ressenti une magie sortir de son œil… Je pense qu’il a un œil spécial, tout comme toi, Terion. Terion: Comme le miens, avec les même pouvoirs? Jiguen: En tout cas il a la capacité d'anticiper les attaques. Bon tout ça est bien beau mais il faut que je prenne une mission moi... A une autes fois. Fic : Tu t'en vas déjà? Julia: C'est vrai tu n'est pas rester longtemps... Slandy : Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas une semaine afin de mieux connaître ce nouveau mage? Jiguen, réfléchis: Hum ... Je vais rester 5 jours ... Pas plus. Tout à coup Slandy changea le sujet de conversation Slandy : Qui a vu Mira ? Depuis que Nasamaki est sorti, elle n’est plus là… Fic : Elle est peut-être tombé amoureuse de lui ! Slandy : arrête de raconté des absurdités… Nasamaki était sorti il y a déjà un bon bout de temps. Il était en ville est allez vers l’est de celle-ci. A la fin de la route qui le menais là où il voulait, ce trouvais un cimetière. Il s’avança et se rendit sur l’une des tombes. Il déposa le bouquet de fleur qu’il avait entre les mains, sur la stèle. Nasamaki fondit en larmes. Quand tout un coup il entendit des larmes qui n’était pas sienne, alors qu’il n’y avait personne dans le cimetière à ce moment-là. Puis dis d’un coup : Nasamaki : Mira… Tu peux sortir de ta cachète… Mira,'' 'en larmes:' ''Je suis… Je suis désolé… De t’avoir suivis…' Nasamaki': Je ne t’en veux pas… C’est vrai que je n’ai rien dit depuis mon arrivé… '''Mira :' Qui est cette personne à qui tu rends visite ?... Nasamaki C’est ma sœur… Mira : ! Nasamaki:': … Mira : Elle est morte… Toutes mes condoléances… Nasamaki:' …''' Mira : Comment est-elle morte ? Si ce n’est pas trop indiscret… Nasamaki T’es une personne de confiance et t est la seule à ne pas avoir eu peur de moi… Mira : Pourquoi avoir peur d’un membre de la même guilde ? Nasamaki : Je n'en sais rien … Bon, je vais t’expliquer sa mort… Sur cette phrase Nasamaki laissa au sol sont sabre et sa cape. S’assit à même le sol et demanda à Mira de faire de même. Elle s’exécuta. Puis il commença à lui expliquer. Chapitre 4: Magnolia! Après s’être recueilli sur la tombe de sa sœur Nasamaki se releva et trébucha sur un caillou qui l’emmena tout droit dans les bras de Mira, ils restèrent assez longtemps comme ça, Il rougissait et elle aussi jusqu’à que celui-ci s’en excusa et était gêner. Après ce petit gêne, Nasamaki proposa à Mira de faire un tour dans Magnolia avec lui. Elle accepta directement et sans hésiter. Sur la route qui menait vers le centre de la ville, ils parlèrent de tout, Mira évitait de parler de ça sœur. Arriver au centre-ville, Nasamaki dis : Nasamaki : Je suis venu ici dans le but de m’acheter une épée, et je voudrais que tu m’aide à faire un choix… Mira : Euh… Mais… Je n’ai pas envie de faire de mauvais choix… Nasamaki : Si je te demande de m’aider c’est que moi aussi je ne fais pas souvent les bon choix… Mais une chose est sûre te demandé de m’accompagner est l’un de mes premiers bon choix… Mira, ''en rougissant :'' C’est mignon ! Arrivé à la boutique d’armement la plus connu de Magnolia, Heart Kreuz, celle si vendais beaucoup d’armures mais aussi des armes tels que des haches, des épées des sabres des marteaux. Toutes ces armes étaient faites pour le combat. Ce qui intéressait Nasamaki, c’était un sabre pour ne pas dégainer le sabre d’Ecuchirado. En entrant dans le magasin Nasamaki regarda attentivement les lames, il cherchait un sabre de la même longueur que le sien jusqu’à que Mira, étonner, l’interrompra : Mira : Regarde cette lame ! Celle qui est là ! Nasamaki : J’arrive Mira : Vite ! Elle est tellement belle ! Nasamaki s’arrêta nette devant le sabre, celui-ci était de même taille que le sien et sa lame avait l’air très résistante et tranchante. Il appela la personne qui tenait le magasin. Celle-ci vint directement. Il s’approcha, descella le sabre et lui demanda s’il était sur de l’acheté. Nasamaki hocha de la tête pour dire « oui ». En sortant du magasin Nasamaki, le regard plongé sur son nouveau sabre, en oublie les passants, jusqu’à qu’il heurte une jeune dame. Les courses de la jeune fille se rependirent par terre et le sabre d’Ecuchirado sorti de son fourreau à ce moment il cria : Nasamaki, apeuré : ATTENTION !! Mira se mit à l’abri dans le magasin. Quand la lame tomba par terre, des fissures ce formèrent sur le magasin et au sol. Ces fissurent était grosse et longues. Tout le monde c’était arrêter, Nasamaki était allez couvrir la jeune demoiselle qui avait heurté. Il avait une blessure au bras à cause de cela. Il n’y pensa pas, et releva la fille, puis ramassa ses courses et lui fit par d’argent pour dédommager les courses perdus. La fille le remercia et Nasamaki insista pour l’aider à porter ses courses. Mira resta devant le magasin puis Nasamaki lui fit : Nasamaki : Tu ne viens pas ? Mira : Je vais te déranger plus qu’autres choses… Nasamaki : Qui te dit qu’elle me plait ? Allez ne reste pas ici j’ai encore beaucoup de choses à te dire… Mira : Mais… Nasamaki : Bon si tu veux rester seul… Enfin, fait comme tu veux… Sur ces mots Mira rejoigni Nasamaki et la jeune dame. De son côté, le marchant du magasin était resté sans voix. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et redouté cette épée. Chapitre 5: Défi: Nasamaki Versus Jiguen! Quand Nasamaki et Mira rentrèrent au bâtiment de la guilde tout le monde était surprit par le fait que Nasamaki soit avec Mira et parle avec. Il y a plusieurs heures, ils le pensaient plutôt sombre et ténébreux mais maintenant ils ont l’air de voir quelqu’un de joyeux et sociable. De plus il portait à sa ceinture un nouveau sabre, puis s’approcha Julia : Julia : Viens, il faut que je te parle Julia amena Nasamaki dans un endroits où il n’y avait personne : Julia : Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Mira ? Nasamaki : On se connaît à peine … Et puis c’est quoi cette question ?! Julia : Comme ça ! Ann : Si tu veux je peux utiliser ma magie de lien sensoriel ! Julia : Laisse tomber, s’il ne veut pas le dire je ne lui en obligerais pas ! Et puis pourquoi t’es là ? Ann : Je suis à cette table depuis tout à l’heure ! Nasamaki désespéré par ces question, retourne vers le comptoir ou c’est replacé Mira. Il y avait le maître : Sandy, et Jiguen : le vieux. C’est Jiguen qui lança la discussion : Jiguen : Alors, c’est toi le nouveau ? Nasamaki : Oui, pourquoi ? Jiguen : Je t’ai vu tout à l’heure en ville et dans la guilde… Affrontons nous pour que je puisse voir l’étendu de ta puissance. Nasamaki : Je ne sais… Jiguen, parlant plus fort '': Tu pourrais me tenir tête ! A ces mots, tout le monde était surpris. '''Slandy :' Que dis-tu là Jiguen ? Lui te tenir tête ? Il a plus de 400 ans d’expérience en moins ! Jiguen : Il vous à raconter son histoire ? Je l’ai entendu quand il en a parlé avec Mira. Ces sentiments le rendent plus fort. Peut-être qu’aujourd’hui il ne me battra pas mais dans quelques années il me dominera sans problèmes… Cette chose grandie au fond de lui et celle-ci le rend plus fort de jour en jour… Moi je n’ai pas cette chose-là, c’est seulement le temps d’entraînement qui à fait la personne que je suis aujourd’hui, malheureusement. Nasamaki : Très bien, Jiji-san combattons ! Jiguen : '''Espèce de Maki sur patte '''Nasamaki : On s’affronte ou on reste là ?! Jiguen : Suis-moi… Sur ces mots, les deux interlocuteurs se placèrent à l’extérieur de la guilde où se trouvait un terrain d’affrontement. Il n’était pas immense mais suffisais pour accueillir le combats. Derrière les deux, suivait tout le reste de la guilde avec en avant Slandy. Nasamaki et Jiguen se placèrent dans l’arène tandis que les spectateurs autour. Le maître lui c’était mis au milieu de cette arène pour énoncer les règles et donner le départ du combat. Slandy : Bon Jiguen-san, je te fais confiance pour ne pas le tuer, fait attention ! Jiguen : Il en faudra plus que ce que je vais donner pour le blesser je pense… Nasamaki : Quelle modestie ! Slandy : Bon je vais sortir du terrain et dès que j’en serais en dehors je donnerais le signal. Nasamaki et Jiguen : Compris ! Master. Slandy se retira lentement du terrain laissant les deux combattants réfléchir à une stratégie. Quand Slandy se retira et fit le signal Nasamaki fonça tout en dégainant son nouveau sabre. Chapitre 6 : Nasamaki VS Jiguen: Combat inter-dimentionnel Nasamaki était très rapide en moins de deux seconde il arriva juste à côté de Jiguen Ribenji. Le sabre qu’il avait acheté juste avant était très bien affuté et avec celui-ci, il traversa le corps de Jiguen. Jiguen,'' surpris : Tu es… très rapide... Mais ce n’est pas assez. Juste après ces mots il lui lança un sourire. Le sabre traversa entièrement son corps. Il n’avait pas mal, il n’y avait pas de sang ni de blessure ni d’habits déchiré. Il avait lancé Jigen Pamyuteshon, ce sors lui permettait d’envoyé une partie de son corps dans l’une de ses dimensions. Nasamaki était déboussolé. A ce moment Jiguen toucha le front de Nasamaki avec sa main. '''Jiguen' : Jigen no Sakusai ! Voyons voir ce que tu peux faire sans tes armes. Les armes de Nasamaki tombèrent au sol et les deux combattants n’étaient plus là. Jiguen l’avait en quelques sortes téléportés. Tout le monde se regardait jusqu’à qu’une jeune fille aux très long cheveux bleu pris la parole est attisa le regard de tout le monde. Cette jeune fille s’appelait Alyss Breaker et était une chasseuse de Dragon : Alyss : Vous remarquer pas qu’il manque une personne ? Une odeur très familière ne m’arrive pas au bout du nez. Terion, un mage assez discret comme l’était Alyss se mis à parler : Terion : J’ai remarqué ça et je crois bien que c’est notre jeune maître Slandy Fic ''': Mouahaha ! On va pouvoir se battre sans limites ! Super ! '''San Mononoke : Je pense que Jiguen a ses raisons d’avoir emmené Maître Slandy sur le terrain de combat. Sans vouloir me venter, je crois être la plus qualifié pour surveillé la guilde le temps. Si une personne participe à un combat sans mon accord je me ferais une joie de le calmer. Ceci dit nous attendrons le retour des combattants et du maître. San Mononoke, murmurant : J’espère que vous ne tarderai pas… Vous savez à quel point je n’aime pas ce boulot, Maître… Fic,'' rigolant : Viens te battre ! '''Alyss' : Tu as entendu San?! Calme toi veut tu ? Fic, s’asseyant à même le sol: Ok… Madi, pouffant de rire : Fic ne se fait plus respecter… La honte. De leurs côtés Nasamaki et Jiguen était rentrée dans une nouvelle dimension, celle-ci était composé d’un sol et d’un ciel blanc qui faisait pensais que la dimension avait des limites, il y avait plusieurs formes géométriques impossible qui était éparpillé dans ce monde et était grande, très grande. Nasamaki c’est retrouvé seul dans ce monde. Il était impressionné par la construction dimensionnelle qu’a fait preuve Jiguen. Quand tout à coup la dimension changea et Nasamaki arriva dans une clairière. C’est qu’à ce moment qu’il remarqua l’absence de ses armes. Ce qui le troubla. Il devait se résoudre à utiliser la magie comme il l’avait fait lors du différend avec le mage, Fic. Il se balada dans la nouvelle dimension que créa le vieux mage : Jiguen. Quand tout à coup Jiguen apparu en face de Nasamaki. Jiguen : Tu as du le remarquer, je suis capable de crée et d’imaginer chaque recoin de mes dimensions par contre cela me prend quelques temps encore… Nasamaki, étonné '': Encore ?! Vous voulez dire que ça prend autant de temps d’apprendre à crée une dimension d’u coup. '''Jiguen ': Pourrait tu crées cette univers en un instant ? Et bien ç’est la même chose pour les dimensions… C’est un univers infini. Aucune personne en ce monde peut la crée à l’infini. Il faudrait un temps monstrueux. Ce qui est possible c’est de continuer à créer un univers qu’on a déjà commencé. C’est pour cette raison que je t’ai envoyé tout d’abord dans une dimension bizarre. Je dois t’avouer que je la fait quand je m’ennuie lors de mes voyages. Nasamaki ': Vous devez vraiment vous ennuyez Jiji-san. '''Jiguen ': Ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! 'Nasamaki ': J’aime bien. 'Jiguen ': Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. Derrière Nasamaki ce trouvait une petite cabane où Jiguen avait transporté le maître pour qu’il puisse assister au combat. 'Nasamaki ': Tout d’abord dis-moi pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas pris mes armes ? 'Jiguen ': Pour tester ta puissance magique, enfin j’espère qu’ils ne bougeront pas tes armes. '''Nasamaki : Je tiens à ce sabre comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Jiguen ': Ecuchirado ? '''Nasamaki ': Comment connais tu son nom. 'Jiguen ': Elle fait partie des 10 meilleurs armes au monde. Plus précisément la plus puissante qui existe si jamais elle vient à être aiguisée. Fait attention Nasamaki, cette épée est recherché, si quelqu’un de malveillant venait à s’en emparé… 'Nasamaki ': ?! Comment connais-tu tout cela Jiguen-san. 'Jiguen ': En 420 ans de vie on a le temps d’apprendre beaucoup de chose. Depuis sa création, cette épée et très puissante. C’est quand j’avais encore la dizaine qu’elle a été créé. A l’époque rien que son nom faisait trembler le peuple. Cette épée je l’ai vu de près et j’y ai échappé mais je n’aimerai pas revenir sur cette histoire… A ce moment Jiguen se retourna, comme s’il était gêné puis revint à son discours : 'Jiguen ': Quand je l’ai vu cette épée était arrivée dans de mauvaise main… Son créateur devenait vieux… Il décida de la reprendre et de sceller sa puissance en l’émoussant grâce à de la magie. Il laissa l’aiguiseur magique mais le scella dans le pays de la glace. Puis quand certains connurent cette histoire ils récupérèrent celui-ci en le descellant et le transmettaient de génération en génération avec l’épée. Tu tiens maintenant cette épée, Nasamaki… Fait en bon usage. Sur ces paroles Jiguen repris le combat. Grâce à sa penser il arriver à déformer sa dimension. 'Jiguen ': Ici je suis maître de ma dimension, tu ne peux pas me battre ! Tant que Nasamaki voulait avancer des murs de terre ce dressé devant lui, lui barrant la route. Nasamaki était obligé d’y allez avec sa magie ce qui était long. Jiguen ne bouger pas, il ne faisait que réfléchir, les yeux fermés sans voir son adversaires. Tel est la magie de Jiguen ! Chapitre 7 : Nasamaki VS Jiguen: Combat en dimention réelle! Arrivé près de Jiguen, celui ci le fit transporter Nasamaki dans la dimention réel, là où tout le monde était. '''San: Enfin... '''''Tout le monde: Il est encore debout. Cette téléportation inter-dimentionnel avait fatigué Nasamaki mais il tenait encore! Jiguen: Faisons de cette parti du combat la dernière. Slandy,'' murmurant:'' Il a tenu autant pendant ce combat, il est fort, j'en suis sur maintenant. Fic: Il n'était même pas à 10% de sa puissance quand il m'as vaincu... Alyss: C'est un monstre!... Comment à t-il pu resister autant?! Même San ne tiendrais pas autant... San: Ce que tu dis est vrai Alyss Breaker Après ces paroles Nasamaki se prépara à la 'dernière bataille', il avait ramassé ses deux sabres et les avait rangés dans leurs fourreau. Il regarda Jiguen, comme il l'avait observé durant tout le combat. Il savait que quand il était dans sa dimention il ne bougait pas car il était protégé par sa dimention lui même, mais aussi lorsqu'il était dans la dimention réel, sauf que dans la dimention réel son corps était en mouvement pour éventuellement éviter les attaques. Après cette mure réfléxins, Nasamaki passa à l'attaque. Il activa la technique qu'il utilisa contre Fic, mais les flammes était beaucoups plus hautes. Jiguen: Si tu pense que tu vas m'avoi qu'avec ça. A ce moment la Nasamaki fonça sur Jiguen en dégénant son sabre. Jiguen remarqua qu'il lui en manquer un, son nouveau sabre. Nasamaki avancer toujours vers lui. Les flammes empêcher Jiguen de s'enfuir. Arrivé près de Jiguen, Nasamaki s'arrêta devant lui avec le sabre tout juste entierement dégainer et lui donna un coup de sabre en discipant les flammes. Celui ci ne le toucha pas et Jiguen repoussa Nasamaki. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, un sabre tomba du ciel et toucha Jiguen à l'épaule. Cette attaque ne lui fit pas mal et Nasamaki avait calculé son coup! Jiguen: J'avait remarqué l'abcence du sabre mais je n'avait pas prévu que cela me toucherai. Bravo, tu as réussi! Nasamaki: Tu te fais vieux, haha! Jiguen: 420 ans ce n'est pas rien! Tout le monde était surpris du dénoument. Même en n'y allant pas à fond personne n'arrive à toucher Jiguen, mais Nasamaki y est parvenu. Nasamaki a beaucoup de stratége Slandy en était sur. Sur cette fin de combat, tout le monde rentra dans la guilde mais Nasamaki resta sur le lieu du combat, seul. Jusqu'a qu' Alyss viennent lui parler. Alyss: tu est vraiment fort... Nasamaki: Je ne le suis pas... Si je me permet de mourrir je ne pourrai pas accomplir ce que je veux accomplir à tout pris... Tu comprend? Alyss: Et quelle est cette chose? Nasamaki: devant cette personne.. Je ne me retiendrais en aucun cas... Pour ce qu'elle a fait! Alyss: Dis moi tout. Nasamaki: Tu n'as pas à le savoir, cette information te mettra en danger... Alyss: '''Mira en est bien au courant pourquoi la mettre elle en danger. '''Nasamaki: Je ne mettrai aucun de mes amis en danger. Tout ceux de la guilde son mes amis y compris Fic. Ce que j'ai dis à Mira n'est pas la vériter. Cette objectif je dois l'accomplir seul. Je ne veux pas encore voir quelqu'un tomber devant mes yeux. Alyss: Comme tu voudra, mais sache que si quelqu'un est en danger on sera toujours là pour l'aider: car on est une guilde! Sur ces mot Alyss retourna à l'interieur de la guilde. Et Nasamaki resta seul. Chapitre 8: Le départ d'Alyss Breaker! Catégorie:Billets de blog